


In Faith and In Purity

by thefray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Is that a thing, M/M, PWP, Rimming, bottom!Louis, harry rims louis in a pastors office, im sorry, innocent!louis, punk!harry, religious kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefray/pseuds/thefray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It honestly wasn't like he went looking for trouble at first. It started off completely innocent, with him buying some tighter jeans, wearing denim vests, cutting the sleeves off all his shirts and wearing them as ridiculous makeshift bandanas. But well, somehow it ended with one two many drinks, a crashed motorcycle, and his mother angrily forcing him to put on a dress shirt and one of his few pairs of jeans that aren't ripped at the knee and all but dragging him to Crossroads Community Church too early on a Sunday Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Faith and In Purity

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've posted on here
> 
> Based on [this](http://larrystylinsmutasks.tumblr.com/post/68037407705/prompt-harrys-a-bad-boy-kind-of-rebellious-his-mum) prompt
> 
> Title from the bible verse 1 Timothy 4:12

In Faith and in Purity

It honestly wasn't like he went looking for trouble at first. It started off completely innocent, with him buying some tighter jeans, wearing denim vests, cutting the sleeves off all his shirts and wearing them as ridiculous makeshift bandanas. But well, somehow it ended with one two many drinks, a crashed motorcycle, and his mother angrily forcing him to put on a dress shirt and one of his few pairs of jeans that aren't ripped at the knee and all but dragging him to Crossroads Community Church too early on a Sunday Morning. The previous Friday night had not gone at all how he expected. What he expected was to let loose with a few drinks, enjoy his Friday night with Zayn, and maybe sneak in a little joyride on Zayn's neighbors Harley. Probably not his smartest idea, seeing as it landed him in the emergency room and he now owes Mr. Cuthberth over $2,000 for repairs. After he returned from the hospital with a boot on his right foot and a bill for a motorcycle repair, his mother never let him hear the end of it. Screaming for hours about how he's, "damn lucky she doesn't send him to boarding school for this," and how, "he needs to clean up his act, starting with those friends of his," and, "Harry Edward Styles have you been _drinking?_ "

So yeah, not his smartest decision.

But either way, he is here, being lead upstairs by his mother to what she referred to as, "The High School Ministry," and, _God_ it was probably gonna be full of girls wearing mom jeans and guys that you just _know_ had one of those fucking roller backpacks until their sophomore year.

After successfully shooing her away, he squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath in preparation for what he was sure would be the most awful day in his teenage career. And boy, was he wrong. He pushes open one of the brown double doors, to be met with deep purple walls that, yes, kind of make him feel like he was on some sort of sedative, a large, comfortable looking couch that hosts two girls who seemed to have stepped out of the screen of a semi-decent hipster blog, and a boy who had more piercings and tattoos than Harry himself. There are a few kids lounging about in chairs and drinking Coca-Cola, which Harry thinks is a bit weird because, like, it's nine in the morning. There are a few boys playing Mario Cart on a Wii system, and ah, that's where the roller backpack kids are. And finally there is a small boy sitting all by his lonesome in the corner of the room, reading Wuthering Heights for, if the worn pages were any indication, what was probably the millionth time. 

He feels a tap upon his shoulder and turns around to be met with a lively smile and a heavy Irish accent, greeting, "Hey mate, I'm Niall."

Harry returns his bright smile. Niall had a nice vibe. Not nice in an annoying, creepy way, but nice and laid back. Harry likes that. 

"This your first time here?" Niall asks.

"Do I look that lost?" Harry jokes, to which Niall lets out a delighted chuckle.

"Nah man, just haven't seen you around before. You like it so far?" 

"I suppose," Harry says truthfully. "I just really don't know anybody."

"Most of the kids here, me included, go to McAuley, that insanely preppy Catholic school. Where do you go?" Niall asks.

"Just Hall Cross, which, if I'm being honest, is a shithole," Harry says, before even thinking of filtering what he says. He promptly claps a hand over his mouth and looks around the room to see if anybody saw, and Niall is just laughing.

"Nobody really cares about foul language here, mate. You could probably get away with calling the Virgin Mary a fat slut," he says, slightly hushed to show that, no, you can't _actually_ say that.

Harry laughs at that. They don't say anything for a few seconds after that, so Harry allows his eyes to wander again, and it takes all of five seconds for them to land back on Wuthering Heights boy. "Who's that?" He asks, nudging Niall and nodding towards the boy in the corner, taking in his brown hair that falls over his forehead in fluffy waves, his sharp features- his cheekbones were to _die_ for- and his petite stature. He took in the white sweater that hung perfectly on his delicate shoulders, and the electric blue jeans that clung gorgeous thighs and were cuffed at the bottom to show off his stunning ankles.

"That," Niall begins, "Is Louis Tomlinson. He's Pastor Mark's son. He's kind of extremely shy. Hardly heard the kid say two words." And Harry almost bursts out laughing, because the pastor's son, is utterly sinful, with his baby pink lips and thighs he could write sonnets about, and wow, there's so much he wants to say about him.

But all he says, is a simple, "Seems nice."

+

A few minutes before the lesson starts, they are told to take seats in circle made out of foldable chairs. Harry wastes no time in plopping himself right down next to Louis and sticking his hand out in greeting. "Hey, I'm Harry," he says, hoping it didn't sound overexcited. 

The boy immediately blushes deep red, sticking his hand out to connect with Harry's, muttering a small, "Louis."

"You're a very pretty one, Louis," Harry smirks, as Louis looks down at his lap and blushes even darker.

"Oh-I-um, well-I," Louis stutters.

"Don't like boys?" Harry asks, placing a hand on Louis' quivering thigh. The way his breath catches causes Harry to lean into Louis' ear and whisper, "Bullshit," just as the leader of the lesson sits down and begins to speak about the seventh commandment.

+

Harry keeps his hand on Louis' thigh through the whole lesson, rubbing slow, sultry, circles. Nobody seems to notice the way Louis is almost in tears by the time the leader announces their dismissal, sporting a hard on in his blue jeans. While everyone else dispersed, Harry and Louis stayed put in their chairs. 

"Is there somewhere we can go that's a little more...private?" Harry whispers in Louis' ear.

"M-my dad's o-office," Louis barely manages to say, and Harry is about to explode because that's _the pastor's office._

Louis takes Harry by the hand and leads him through a door in the back of the room, down a staircase, and into a roomy office with a large wooden desk an a black leather couch. This is perfect.

Harry locks the door behind him and says, "You're sure nobody will find us here?"

Louis nods and replies, "Mhm, the adult ministry doesn't let out for another hour, and then he'll be serving donuts in the cafe for another half hour."

"Perfect," Harry breathes before capturing Louis' lips in a heated kiss, moving his hands onto his hips.

Louis gives a squeak of surprise, circling his arms around Harry's neck. 

Harry is so acutely aware of everything in that moment, the way Louis' dainty fingers played shyly with the curls on the nape of his neck. Of the way Louis is breathing heavily, softly moaning into Harry's mouth. Of his intense urge for _more, more, more._

Harry hesitantly detaches his lips from Louis' and brings his right hand up to stroke his face, while he uses his other to unzip his jeans. "How about you get undressed and bend over that desk for me, hmm?" Harry asks huskily.

Louis nods and shyly removes his clothes, not making eye contact with Harry. He cautiously bends over the desk, as if he was unsure if he was doing it right. Harry walks up behind him and runs a cold hand over Louis' bum, making him shiver. "You're so pretty Lou," he whispers, kissing between his shoulder blades, continuing to deftly press his lips to Louis' back until he was on his knees behind him, pressing featherlight kisses to his backside.

He uses his thumbs to spread his cheeks and places one last, sweet kiss to his hole, before flattening his tongue and licking a long line over the fluttering muscle, and if the way Louis arches his back and let out the softest little whimper was anything to go by, Harry thinks he must be doing well so far. 

Harry circles Louis' rim with nothing but the very tip of his tongue, teasing him, and it was all so worth it when Louis elbows gave in beneath him and he buried his face in his forearms, practically mewling.

Harry presses one more kiss to his hole before delving his tongue into Louis' velvety heat, adding just the right amount of pressure, making Louis desperately push back onto Harry's tongue, small, desperate pleas of, _"Please Harry, more, oh God,"_ leaving his swollen pink lips.

Harry pulls back, breathing, thick, hot breaths over Louis' fluttering rim, lightly rubbing his hand over Louis' cheek. "It's okay, baby, you can touch yourself, i wanna see you come for me."

Louis whimpers once again and nods as Harry fit his mouth between his cheeks again, prodding his tongue around inside Louis' wet, tight, hole. Louis' head tips back, he is so overwhelmed with the feeling of Harry's tongue in his arse and his own hand pumping furiously at his leaking cock all he can do is let out shaky, breathy moans, and when he comes, he comes with a cry of, "Harry!"

Louis' entire body is tingling as he comes down from from his high, his arms shaking from holding him up and his legs trembling with the immense feeling of pleasure. Harry slowly runs his hands up and down Louis' back, softly cooing at him, telling him how good he was, how gorgeous he is. 

And when Louis is standing upright again, still looking at the floor with a pretty pink blush on his cheeks, Harry tilts up his chin with his pointer finger, forcing Louis to look him in the eye. "If you'd have me," Harry begins, wrapping his arms around Louis' still naked waste, pulling him into his body and smiling, "I would love you take you out some time."

Louis giggles and cheekily pokes at Harry's dimple, "I would like that a lot."

Harry's grin grew into a full-blown smirk. "Fantastic, now what is it my mum told me about Youth Groups on Wednesdays?"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [primanialls](primanialls.tumblr.com)


End file.
